1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, an ink set, and recorded matter.
2. Related Art
Recently, demand has been increasing for recorded matter on which a glitter image is formed on a recording surface. As for a method for forming a glitter image, recording has been carried out in the related art, for example, by a foil-pressing and recording method in which a recording medium including a recording surface having high flatness is prepared and a metal foil is pressed and adhered thereon to carry out recording, a method in which a metal or the like is vapor-deposited on a plastic film having a smooth recording surface, or a method in which a glitter pigment ink is applied onto a recording medium and a press process is carried out thereon.
As for an ink having a glitter pigment (hereinafter appropriately referred to as a glitter ink) and an ink jet recording method, for example, in JP-A-2008-174712, it is disclosed that a solvent for partially melting a substrate which is a non-absorbing material is used in an ink composition. However, in the case of such a solvent, it is possible to obtain good glitter in polyvinyl chloride-based plastics as a non-absorbing material. However, in non-absorbing materials having extremely low solubility, such as plastic, metal, glass, and the like, or materials having extremely low absorptivity, if an ink-receiving layer is not provided, a solvent or the like undergoes convection before the ink is dried and the smoothness of a surface of a glitter pigment is lost, and as a result, problems such as deterioration in gloss, and the like occur. Further, even with the absorbing materials, in the case of a recording medium having insufficient surface smoothness such as plain paper, although the glitter pigment is recorded with an ink jet, the smoothness of the glitter pigment is not sufficient, and accordingly, it is difficult to obtain good glitter due to diffused reflection of light. In addition, in the case of carrying out recording on a non-absorbing material or a material having extremely low absorptivity, there is a problem in that the adhesiveness of a glitter pigment onto a recording medium is not sufficient and good abrasion resistance cannot be obtained.
As described above, in the case of obtaining an image having glitter from a glitter pigment ink in the related art, it is necessary to select a recording medium, taking into consideration smoothness and acceptability of the ink, and accordingly, it cannot be said that the versatility is high.
For such a reason, with a recording medium having low solubility in a solvent included in a glitter pigment, such as plastics, metals, glass, and the like, or a recording medium having a rough surface, referred to as plain paper, it is difficult to form an image having sufficient glitter with a glitter pigment ink in the related art. Further, good abrasion resistance cannot be obtained with some recording media.